1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds that bind to intracellular receptors and/or modulate activity of intracellular receptors, and to methods for making and using such compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain intracellular receptors (IRs) have been shown to regulate transcription of certain genes. See e.g. R. M. Evans, Science, 240, 889 (1988). Certain of such IRs are steroid receptors, such as androgen receptors, glucocorticoid receptors, estrogen receptors, mineralocorticoid receptors, and progesterone receptors. Gene regulation by such receptors typically involves binding of an IR by a ligand.
In certain instances, a ligand binds to an IR, forming a receptor/ligand complex. That receptor/ligand complex may then translocate to the nucleus of a cell, where it may bind to the DNA of one or more gene regulatory regions. Once bound to the DNA of a particular gene regulatory region, a receptor/ligand complex may modulate the production of the protein encoded by that particular gene. In certain instances, a mineralocorticoid receptor/ligand complex regulates expression of certain proteins. In certain instances, a mineralocorticoid receptor/ligand complex may interact directly with the DNA of a particular gene regulatory region. In certain instances, such interactions result in modulation of transcriptional activation.